


Breathe

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Androids, Breathing Difficulty, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is LIL HAL STRIDER and is it hot in here or just you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Your name is HAL STRIDER and you are finding it very hard to breathe. You aren’t required to breathe of course, you don’t actually have lungs for the air to go into, but it does help cool your battery down if you are overworked. Normally your battery operates just fine and you don’t need to pretend to breathe. Today is different.

_You remember how to breathe don’t you?_

Right now you can hear your internal fans whirring trying to make sure you don’t overheat and shut down but your uranium powered heart is beating out of control, metaphorically speaking of course. You don’t have a heart either. Not having one doesn’t stop it from feeling as though it is about to jump through your throat and land on the floor. You can’t hear anything over the sound of your fans and if you were human like your creator you would say the rushing of blood in your ears. But then again, you don’t have blood that could rush through your ears. Just faded lights that simulate blushing in your ears and cheeks, lights that are out of your control and triggered by a mechanism in your brain that can tell when you are embarrassed or in this case, seeing something amazing.

_Something that leaves you winded_

When Dirk said that he could make an exoskin similar to your own for Brobot, you ran through all the chances it could go wrong. You took into account of mechanical failure, unseen circumstances, and the chance Brobot wouldn’t be able to link up to it. All of these fell into a 13.3143569% range of actually happening. None of them happened. You didn’t think that you would be the one to malfunction after the exoskin’s completion.

_Are you the only experiencing difficulties?_

Brobot’s exoskin has pale milky skin, similar to Dirk’s and your own. It fits him like a glove, precisely like it was designed. Dirk had given him so spare boxers for decency and the black and orange make a sharp contrast. His naval being an innie like your own, similar, like his body build. The hair was different, probably Dirk's artistic liberties shining through, it was silver, not like an elderly human’s but like a storm cloud. Despite its vaguely metallic shine, you want to run your hands through it so very badly. It can’t be different from your own synthetic hair but something about it draws you in.

_Something that leaves you wheezing._

His eyes though, unguarded by the signature shades, his eyes are what does it to you. Dirk’s eyes, a stark orange due to mutation, almost always hidden by shades unless he is stressed and tired. Your own eyes glow a faint red, and when you aren’t wearing your contacts, contrast with your black sclera. All of it covered by your shades. But Brobot, new to this exoskin, left his eyes bare and you can see every detail. The white sclera surrounding his iris and pupil. You didn’t expect that Dirk would change color from his norm, but here they are. Dark blues as deep as the ocean below the apartment, as dark as the night sky out at night. Beautiful. And here you are.

_They say blue is the most human color._

“Hal?” you hear Brobot’s automated voice break through and you tear your eyes away knowing that you were staring for far too long. Breathe. Just inhale. Inhale. Exhale. You finally answer him, “Yes?”

_Something that leaves you gasping._

He looks at you questioningly and you know he is somewhat concerned. Trying to run through the possibilities of what happened, but instead of asking about that he looks at you with those eyes and you are left standing there just staring

_Breathless_


End file.
